1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of measuring and testing and more particularly to a takeoff and landing performance monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes takeoff and landing performance monitoring systems which graphically display the position of an airplane on a runway relative to where particular events are expected to occur. Existing systems generally indicate performance margin, which only informs the pilot when an option becomes unavailable. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,437, Jan. 20, 1987, Cleary et al. Thus, the pilot using conventional airplane performance monitoring systems receives only an indication that, using maximum thrust, the airplane is still capable of achieving a desired result, not an indication of whether current thrust will achieve this result.
A further limitation of the prior art is that once an estimate of the coefficient of rolling friction is input prior to takeoff, it remains constant. Likewise, the prior art fails to compensate for any change in the headwind during the takeoff run.
Another limitation of the prior art is that valuable status information, such as engine status indications and predicted stopping positions are not displayed.
A further limitation of the prior art is that takeoff and stopping information are provided on two sides of the display, rather than integrated into a single advisory flag.